


lustful~simonXreader

by Captain_jack_harkness



Series: lustful~sdmn [2]
Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom, sidemen and friends, sidemen xix
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Forest Sex, Loud Sex, Miniminter - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, SDMN, Shameless Smut, Sidemen, Smut, forest, im talking about sex, in the forest nobody can hear you scream, relationship, request, sidemen smut, sidemen xix - Freeform, simonxyou, that sounds creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: You're out camping with the sidemen and your boyfriend Simon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Straight smut is so much harder to write than gay smut.
> 
> wrote for my friend Robynne the biggest Simon girl i know.

Y/N's POV

"Y/N!" My boyfriend Simon called from across the camping ground, he stood with Harry who was struggling to put up his tent.

Walking over to him i feel my feet sinking into the mud, why i agreed to come here I don't know, it's not as if I can spend some alone time with my boyfriend. Simon grins as i struggle my way over to him almost slipping because of the wet ground.

"Do you need help?" I ask as i slide on the mud grabbing Simon for support.

"We're going to collect some wood for the campfire tonight." 

"Okay." Simon grabbed my arm to stop me slipping as we walked into the forest where thankfully it was relatively dry, "How much will we be needing?"

"Not much we already have a decent amount." Simon leads me deeper into the forest as we occasionally pick up sticks along the way, "You know in the forest nobody can hear you scream."

"That makes it sound as if your about to murder me," I giggle picking up another dry stick off the ground,"

"Quite the opposite really, I'm going to make you feel more alive than you ever have in your life." Simon pushed me against the tree causing me to drop the armful of sticks I was carrying, "No one will be able to hear you scream Y/N and you sure as hell will be."

"God si..." Simon cut me off with his lips on mine, he starts to kiss my neck, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Of course." He pulled the t-shirt I was wearing over my head and started to leave marks on my collar bones, "We're going to have to be quite later so we have to make the most of it now."

He runs his soft hands down my body unhooking my bra with one hand and pulling down my legging with the other, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom. He opens it as i unzip his jeans pulling his boxers down with them. 

"This is going to be the best sex you will ever experience." 

"You said that last ti.. Fuck." I moaned as he suddenly thrust into me, "God Simon."

He uses one hand to grab a handful of my hair and the other to play with my clit all while he relentlessly thrusts into me, I attempt to hold back my moans gripping tightly to Simon's sidemen clothing t-shirt. Why does every time we have sex it only gets better?

"I want to hear you moan." He starts to leave marks all over my boobs.

"Fucking hell Simon!" I dig my finger nails into Simon's back and wrap me legs around his waist, he starts to slow down his thrusts before starting up again going twice as fast, twice as hard, "Simon I'm close! Jesus!"

i scream into Simon's shoulder as i climax but he continues untill he fills up the condom leaving me a shaking moaning mess.

"Better than last time?" He asked pulling out.

"Yes." I breath unable to form proper words, "Your amazing."


End file.
